Curing the Incurable
by trycee
Summary: Can Scully save Christians life two years after his stem cell surgery or is it time for her to let him go? Post IWTB. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Curing the Incurable**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, Post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for Fun Not Profit.**

Scully opened her office door at Our Lady of Sorrows to find Mulder dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans. He had a smile curled in the corner of his mouth and his eyes were dark and mysterious. She could see wanting in his eyes.

"Mulder, I didn't expect for you to be here tonight...I just had some paperwork I wanted to wrap up.," she said, as he slipped an arm around her waist, pushing her back into her office.

With his free hand he locked the door, and then pressed his hot mouth into her mouth devouring her lips. She gasped but Mulder plunged his tongue deep into hers, wrapping both hands around her tiny waist and holding her firmly as she tried to squirm and pull from him. His mouth roughly explored her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip, twirling his tongue and darting in and out as she moaned softly. He pushed her backwards and walked her over to the wall, pressing her firmly against it. She turned her head, gasping for air as he assaulted her neck and ears with his tongue. "Mulder!", she said breathing deeply. "Mulder, this is a hospital and you know I share this office..."

"Scully, its 10 o'clock at night and no one is here," he said, as he ran his tongue along her neckline causing her body to shudder.

"Mulder...", she whispered as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his tongue as it lapped around her face and mouth. "Its a hospital, someone is always around..."

"That's never stopped us before..."

"MULDER!", she said, firmly, pushing him away, but he barely budged. "Stop!"

"What?", he said, confused. "Scully...it's been too long..."

"Mulder its been a few hours," she said, squirming out of his tight grasp and distancing herself. She straightened up her white doctor's coat and tried to compose herself though her mouth was swollen and her face was flushed with desire.

"Scully if I don't get some soon...certain body parts will turn blue," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mulder you know as well as I do that is not even remotely true...", she said, sitting down behind her desk.

Mulder stood with his hands on his hips, trying to still his breathing. "What's going on, Scully?"

She looked up at him curiously. "What...because I don't want to do the naked pretzel with you in my office...that I share with another doctor...there's something wrong? Or is it because I don't want to do it now...Mulder, I'm not a nympho."

"Since when?", he said shocked.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Damn it Mulder...Maybe I don't want too right now, is that okay?"

"No, it isn't okay...", he said, sitting down in the chair next to her desk, facing her. "What's wrong?"

"God...you act like we have to go at it like animals every minute of the day or else your not satisfied."

Mulder looked down at his fingers and then up at her. "Okay...fine...We don't have to have sex every second of the day...but for you and I not too is unusual...and you know it. Somethings up..."

"I'm at work," she said, quietly, looking down at the file in front of her.

"Like I said...that's never stopped us before..."

"And I think the nuns heard us the last time," she said, shooting a look his way.

Mulder blushed red. "I can be quiet..."

Scully shook her head. "Mulder, we're both screamers and the last time you tried that you bit into my shoulder...I still have a tiny scar..."

Mulder's head dropped. "Jeez...It was a mistake Scully...I was caught up..."

"I know _why_ you did it...", she said, sighing loudly. "Look...I'll be home in a few hours...I'm just wrapping up some paperwork. I'll give you my undivided attention..."

"Or you'll fall asleep...", he said, leaning back into the chair.

"I have to admit I'm exhausted...", she said, staring at the paper work. "I want it too Mulder, I think the past few years have proven that..."

"Its what keeps us so young," he smiled.

"That may be but the last thing I need is for Father Ybarra or anyone else to accuse me of having sex in my office...that wouldn't look right Mulder...I'm in enough trouble as it is..."

Mulder's hazel eyes met her blue eyes. Mulder noticed that Scully's eyes looked distant and weary. "What trouble?"

"It's Christian...He's started slipping again. His parents brought him back last night. The stem cell procedures were going so well and suddenly...suddenly..."

"What?"

"They're reversing...I mean, his Hex A and Hex B levels were nearing normal levels at one point and now they're slipping back down and his eye sight is weakening," her voice trembled.

Mulder reached out and scooped her hand in his. "I...I...", she sighed. "I have Father Ybarra breathing down my neck telling me that I'm interfering with God's plans...I mean...what if he's right? What if its meant for Christian to die, Mulder? What if we're fighting this fight for no reason..."

Mulder could see her watery blue eyes and he pulled her into a hug, smoothing her long hair in his hands. "Scully...you have to fight, you can't give up now. Whether he was meant to live...or meant to die...You still helped prolong his life for two more years, Scully...two more years his parents had to love and hold him..."

"But isn't that cruel," she said, as tears streamed down her cheek. "Am I prolonging the inevitable?"

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Whose to say, Scully? What can you do but try? You certainly can't give up...You're only human..."

"A human that has been tasked with saving the world, Mulder...you and I and yet I can't save one little boys life..."

"Stop that," Mulder chastised. "This has nothing to do with what we have ahead of us Scully...Stop doubting yourself. You can't help this boy believing that. And even if you can't help him Scully...you can at least rest assure that you tried!"

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I think I better call it a night," she said, placing Christian's file into her briefcase. "Will you take me home, Mulder and help me feel better?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What do you want? A massage? A foot rub? Ice cream...using real Rice this time?"

She tried not to laugh. "Why do you always make jokes when I'm feeling down?"

"Its my way of coping...you know that better than I do..."

"I do..."

"Why do you always ask questions you already know the answer too?", he said, with a curled smile.

She stared down at the top of her desk, searching the wood marks as if the answers to all her problems were hidden between the natural wood lines. "Let's go...", she said, standing up.

She reached for her briefcase but quickly snatched back her hand. "I'll leave it here, " she said, placing it in her desk drawer and locking it. "Tonight...my mind will be free..."

Mulder smiled and grabbed her small hand that seemed to melt into his. He walked with her to her door and then waited as she locked it behind her. They walked down the empty halls of the hospital,

Mulder pulled up to the front door of their home and glanced over to Scully who was already sleep. He smiled to himself, remembering the countless times he'd sit and watch her sleep when they worked for the FBI. She always looked so peaceful when she slept and this time was no exception. He moaned from the stiffness in his bones when he stepped out of the car. Arthritis was slowly creeping is way into his joints. He'd spent too many years of his youth recuperating from one injury after the other and now his bones ached slightly, just enough to cause occasional discomfort. But he didn't complain, he was still fit and active even as he was nearing the big 5.0 but it was still a few years away yet and he would keep old age at bay for as long as he could. That was if they won against the invasion less than two years away.

He stepped over to her side and opened her door. She didn't stir and so he scooped her up in his arms and slammed the door shut with his foot and walked up the creaky steps to the front door He gently placed her onto her feet and leaned her against the door, but she still didn't wake as he opened the front door. He picked her back up again and carried her into their bedroom, placing her down on her side of the bed. He quickly disposed of her coat and shoes, and stripped her out of most of her clothes. She stirred slightly when the cool air hit her skin. "Mah...Mul...", she stammered.

"I'm getting you undressed," he said, opening her dresser drawer, pulling out one of her silk slip nightgowns. He placed it on over her head as her eyes opened and closed in and out of consciousness. He slid it down over her naked body and then tucked the blankets around her. He then tossed her clothes into the hamper in the bathroom and made his way back to the front door, slamming it shut and locking it. He turned off all the lights, and returned back into the bedroom on his side of their bed. He stripped out of his own clothes down to his boxers and then nestled in besides her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she settled into his chest, her eyes completely shut. He kissed the top of her head and watched her as she slipped deeper into sleep. She needed the rest, to get her mind off of things. Tomorrow would come quickly and the problem of Christian's condition would flood back into her mind, breaking her peace.

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Curing the Incurable**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, Post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully wrapped herself in her sheet, covering her naked body as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned to see Mulder asleep, naked as well, and she smiled to herself. She loved to see him sleeping peacefully and his golden skin glowed in the early morning light. She looked over to the fish tank in the corner of their bedroom and watched the little UFO filter as it bobbed up and down. She shook her head and then quietly made her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She was startled though when two masculine arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her in. "I need a shower too...", he said, kissing her neck.

"Come on and join me then," she smiled. "I've got about four hours before I go back into work..."

"Four hours hmmm...", he said, continuing to lavish kisses.

"No...Mulder...I need to do a little research in my office..."

"Okay," he said, removing the sheet.

A smile formed in the corner of her mouth and she waited as he turned on the water and tested it for the right temperature as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. "Mulder, don't you ever get enough?", she said, shyly.

He looked down at her with a smile on his lips. "You already know the answer to that...The answer is no...never...No more droughts for either one of us..."

"You're not bored?", she said, as he stepped into the shower and pulled her in with him.

"How could I be?", he said, closing the shower door.

The dual shower heads beat down upon both of them.

"Are you bored?", he said, as he wrapped his wet arms around her.

She smiled shyly. "No...I don't get the chance to be...I mean...we are active, what...five days out of seven?"

"That's good...", he said in a low tone. "We tend to be very active," he said in sultry tone.

"I've got to work Mulder...", she said, raising an eyebrow. "You'll have to be a good boy until I get back home...can you wait?"

Mulder sighed. "I can wait..."

"Good...Cause I need to find some way to help Christian and I may need a few hours to work on it...Is that alright?"

He bent down and kissed her as the water cascaded over her head. "I'll be a good boy...for now...So, let's get squeaky clean...I've got to head out to work in the barn anyway..."

"That leaning building outside that looks like it'll collapse any second?", she said surprised.

"Its not that bad, Scully. I'm trying to come up with a use for it...We sold all of the farm equipment out of it but its still an empty space...It needs a purpose."

"Why can't we tear it down?", she said, smoothing body wash over his chest.

"I happen to like it...I plan to do a little tinkering out there..."

"You only go out there when you need the tractor to mow the grass."

"Farmer Mulder goes out there more than that...", he smiled. "You will be in your office researching and I'll be...tinkering..."

She shook her head. "Just don't cut anything off, Mulder...I might still need it."

Mulder's eyes lit up. "Oooh...Scully...You still n.."

"Mulder!"

"Alright...alright...", he said, disappointed. "I'll be good..."

Scully made her way over to the coffee maker just as the buzzer sounded off after it had completed the brewing process of their coffee right on time. She poured a cup for Mulder and herself and then poured a little cream into hers. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon for breakfast. After they had eaten, she cleared the plates and placed them into the dishwasher. She gave Mulder a kiss as she walked up the two steps in front of her office right off from the living room. She gripped the staircase and glanced up the upstairs where they ventured only when family came to visit. Upstairs was the attic they had refinished and also a storage room. Scully climbed up and made her way to the storage area of the attic. She opened the door and a slight chill ran through her body. _We certainly needed to insulate the upstairs,_ she thought to herself. She walked over to a few dusty boxes and blew off the two inch thick dust, revealing labels. Her mother had packed up her apartment when she had gone into hiding with Mulder and she'd stored her things and Mulder's in a storage facility. Maggie had carefully labeled each box and so Scully scanned each one until she came to the one that she wanted. She tore it open carefully and reached inside, pulling out the contents. She stared at William's mobile as her eyes moistened. She then pulled out one of his tiny floppy cotton hats, running her fingers over it.

"Scully?", Mulder called from downstairs. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming down," she said, tucking the items back into the box.

She closed the door of the storage back and bound down the steps. She could see Mulder standing at the base of the steps. "What's wrong?", he said, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"I was just looking at a few of Williams things," she said, as she came to the landing that lead to her office door.

Mulder nodded as they both stood there a moment. "I...I'm going out to the barn..."

"Okay...", she said, opening her office door and stepping inside.

Mulder watched as the door closed behind him. He walked over to his own office and closed the door and then opened the front door, heading to the barn just a few yards beyond.

Scully turned on her computer. She reached for a duplicate file she kept with the name Christian Fearon written on the side. He'd been a success for her just two years before, a test case for treating Sandhoff Disease with Stem Cell replacement therapy. Her work had been published in medical journeys all over the country and yet two years later, her success with Christian was slipping. But for Scully, what was worst wasn't that the experimental treatments were failing him but from the moment she had met Christian she had become very fond of him. She was connected as she felt she might be if their son William were with them. Christian was like her own child in her heart, a substitute for William. Christian though was valuable on his own but he still helped ease the lost of her son even though her relationship with Christian iwas a very distant, medical relationship, she still cared about him whether she saw him once a week or daily. She looked forward to their weekly check-up's but now that he was getting worst, she feared that her emotional attachment might cause her to grieve his lost just as she had William. No, her son was not dead but losing Christian would still rehash those emotions she had in giving up William and also in watching one die...her daughter Emily.

What would she do if she couldn't save him? How could she face his parents? She'd convinced them two years before to let her experiment on their son and now she had to face the possibility that this time she might not be able to save him. Every chance she got, she would scour medical journals or online information, searching for a possible treatment for Christian. She'd never given up hope but she now had to try and convince herself that she was in fact doing the right thing for him and his parents. There wasn't much support for continuing his treatments, she knew that but Mulder had been right, she had to continue to fight for Christian and for herself.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Curing the Incurable**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, Post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

The minute Scully wound around the corner of the darkened corridor, she could see Father Ybarra standing at the doorway that lead to Christian Fearon's hospital bed. She braced herself for what she knew he'd say to her; they'd had a rocky relationship, battling over Christian for two years prior but he'd backed off once he saw Christian's progress and now he was back.

"Father," Scully acknowledged.

Father Ybarra slowly turned in her direction. "Doctor Scully, a moment...", he said, ushering her away from the boy's room. "Christian Fearon is dying once more...The hospital cannot afford more of your radical treatments, Dr. Scully. His care alone could finance two of our other hospital wards for a year."

Scully glanced down a moment, breathing heavily. She looked up at him with piercing blue eyes. "Father, I respect what you have to say but if you think I'm giving up, you're sadly mistaken."

"If it's God's will that he dies, there's nothing you or I can do about it. But what I can do is do what I should've done two years before...and transfer him to hospice."

Scully folded her arms and looked at him defiantly. "Once again, Father, you are stepping into my area. _I am_ his doctor and I will decide when he and _if_ to give up on him. And for now, I'm telling you...that's not the case."

"More costly treatments, Dr. Scully?", the priest asked. "We can pay your salary, Dr. Scully or we can continue with these treatments..."

"If that's what it takes, Father, go ahead...", she sneered. "But the newest treatment is one I'm starting immediately and it is less costly than any of the other treatments he's undergone...If it doesn't work...then I'll recommend he go to hospice as his doctor...me not you!"

Father Ybarra frowned. "I expect a report on his condition on my desk tomorrow before 5."

Scully turned and walked off back towards the doorway of Christian's room. She was fully aware that Father Ybarra was still standing there watching her but she had stopped in her tracks as she watched the young couple, Christian's parents at his bedside. His mother was kissing his forehead as his father stared out into the window.

"Christian...", Scully said, as she entered. "How are you today?"

Christian smiled but didn't speak which surprised Scully. "How's he feeling?", she said, turning to his mother.

"His eye-sight...", she sighed. "He said everything was getting blurry."

Scully looked down at the dark haired boy lying helplessly in the bed. He had grown very little in the past two years and she could tell that he was weak and tired. "I have a new treatment I wanted to try..."

"Another one?", his father said exhausted. "We've been through this for way too long..."

"I understand that...", Scully said, her eyes dipping down. "I do understand..."

"How could you?", Mr. Fearon said, as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, Dr. Scully...I realize that without your efforts we would've buried him long agao...but how can you possibly know what we're going through..."

"Because I do...", she said firmly. "I've been there myself..."

Christian's mother looked into Scully's eyes but then turned away. "What do you want to try now?

"Its all experimental...there are no guarantees," she said, touching his mother's hand. "It may be his last shot...but with the stem cell procedures and an aggressive approach, we will at least attempt to save him just this one last time..."

Christian's mother erupted into tears and Scully wrapped her arms around her as the mother cried onto her shoulder. Her husband came over and she turned and cried into his arms as Scully stood there a moment, trying not to cry herself. "I'll get the paperwork...", she said, turning and walking off down the hall.

Scully unlocked her office door and walked in. She noticed immediately that the second door that separated her from the fellow physician she shared the office with was open, so she closed the door, locking it. She sat down at her desk as tears formed in her eyes. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Mulder..."

"Mulder, it's me...", she said, as tears trickled down. "I'm supposed to be confident...I'm supposed to have answers..."

"Is everything okay with Christian?"

"I lied to them...", she said crying silently as she switched on her computer. "I told them I had a new treatment but I don't...I just needed to buy some time...", she said with a whimper.

"Don't beat yourself up," he said, as he sat the hammer down on a work station in the barn. "I'm sure you had a good reason..."

"Father Ybarra was ready to send him to hospice, Mulder...and his parents...I think they were almost ready to give up...What was I supposed to do?"

"I think you did the right thing, Scully...It's just that..."

"Now, I have to come up with an actual treatment..."

"If anyone could...It would be you, Scully. Just look up radical new treatments or something like that..."

She wiped her eyes. "Okay...I'll call you later..."

"Love you..."

"Love you," she said, hanging up.

Scully goggled radical treatments and had to sift through the countless amounts of useless information until she settled upon one that seemed promising. She scoured through each fact and documented case and watched a few documentaries on the subject. She picked up the phone and dialed The Gerson Institute in San Diego, California. "Hello, My name is Doctor Dana Scully...I'm calling to find information on your treatments..."

There was a pause and she waited patiently staring at her computer screen, a pen in her hand reading to jot down information that she was given. "Yes...Dr. Dana Scully...yes, I have a patient in Virginia...He doesn't have cancer but I was wondering if maybe this approach would work for him...Well, I can't come to either of those locations right now...he's getting weak...Yes, just an ideal of what you do. I understand but I can't participate in the physician training program right now...Okay...Thats all you can tell me...I guess that's enough...Thank You," she said, hanging up the phone and jotting down the information given.

She called to the nurses station. "Yes, this is Dr. Scully...Yes, I need a release form sent over to Christian Fearon's parents. I'm starting him on another experimental treatment...this is an Aggressive Natural Approach...I want all of his foods stopped immediately. I want him placed on all natural juices, I want them freshly juiced for him every hour on the hour...I'll call in the order myself to the kitchen and give them a list of ingredients...All of his medications except painkiller are to be stopped immediately..and I want it written on his chart that he is starting a Natural Treatment Approach...Okay...thank you."

Scully continued to research the Gerson Therapy as she skimmed through website after website of testimonials, recipes, and information.. _The Gerson Institute believes in treating cancer naturally as well as other illnesses through a series of natural herbs and natural vegetables and fruits juiced for faster absorption by the body,_ she read.. She discarded some information she read and added her own twist to the natural approach, coming up with her own treatment for Christian. Scully printed out each page and added to his treatment file and then made her way back down the hall and down the steps to Christians room.

When she walked in she was surprised to see his mother holding a clear cup in her hands with a straw, guiding it to Christian's mouth. "What is this?", she asked.

"We're trying a radical alternative approach," Scully answered. "Feeding the body naturally so that it can self-heal...that's the theory..."

"Will it help him?", her voice cracked.

"I have to admit, this will be the first time I've used a natural approach but like I was telling you both...along with his stem cell replacement therapy, there's nothing more I can do. We're pulling at straws...but I don't want to give up until we've exhausted every avenue. This is our last resort."

Christian's father was sitting down in the plastic hospital chair. He cupped his hands over his face and began to cry.

"I'm starting him on a series of natural supplements to help boost his system...we can only wait and see..."

"Okay," she said, as Christian slurped on the liquid.

He lay back with his eyes closed and Scully's heart flipped as tears threatened to fall from her own face. "I'll be back to check on him in a little while," she said, turning to walk down the hall.

**Review's Are Welcomed: Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Curing the Incurable**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, Post-IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully could see the smoke billowing out from the kitchen as she entered the doorway of their home. The table was set with a few unlit candles and a chilled bottle of wine sat on the table nursed by a white linen cloth. A single plastic rose sat in a small vase in the center of the table. She smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen to find Mulder kneeling over the open oven, a burned chicken in a roaster, waving his hands trying to disperse the smoke. "Hey," she said with a smile.

He stood up and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey yourself..."

"You cooked?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was attempting to...I thought the Good doctor deserved a home cooked meal once in a while..."

"Thank You Mulder", she said leaning against the refrigerator door. "But I thought we agreed that you wouldn't attempt to cook any more ever since I had to throw away that set of cookware my mom sent us..."

Mulder gave her a sharp look and she laughed. "Do you want a romantic dinner or not?"

"I do...", she said, peeling off her trench coat. "I could use it...I had a difficult day with Christian..."

"Oh?", he said, setting the pan on top of the stove. He tried to lift the chicken onto a platter but it was stuck to the roasting pan.

Scully cupped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. He could see her attempt and rolled his eyes. "I looked up a treatment..an experimental one...it's his last hope..."

"Yeah?", he said, as he finally freed the bird from the pan and placed it on to the platter."What did it entail?"

"Well, its usually for cancer patients but I think it could work with him...at least I hope so...He has to drink these natural juices every hour and he is now on a very intensive and strict vitamin supplement boosts, heavy duty to try to reverse some of the damage being caused by the Sandhoff disease. It takes 2 wks to start seeing an improvement...I just hope we have that long," she sighed.

Mulder walked over to her and kissed the top of her forehead. She closed her eyes feeling his body heat as he hovered above her. "We'll need to eat so we can work off some of your frustration..."

Her eyes flew open. "I'm not that easy...", she said with a glint in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me, Scully," he said, bending down to kiss her under her jaw. "By the end of the night you'll be begging me..."

"Is that so?", she said, defiantly.

"It is...", he said, standing back up. "Now go sit down so I can do this properly."

She turned to walk away but Mulder swung and smacked her firmly on the buttocks. She gasped but didn't turn around. "End of the night...begging me," he said.

She didn't acknowledge him but instead walked over to the table and sat down. A few moments later, Mulder arrived with the burned chicken on a platter. He went back into kitchen bringing out a salad and what she knew to be canned carrots. He kissed her forehead as he sat down besides her, gripping her hand. "What do you think?"

"You're a romantic Mulder," she said, staring at the plastic rose.

"We live too far away to get the real thing at a reasonable price," he said casting his eyes down.

"Mulder...have I ever cared about things like that? You just cooked me dinner...you're still surprising me after all these years...Its very sweet..."

"And romantic, huh?', he said, searching her eyes.

"It is...:, she said, leaning in for a kiss.

They're lips pressed against the other's until Scully's mouth opened slightly for Mulder to slip in his tongue. She tasted his mouth, enjoying the feel of his tongue as it swirled around hers. "Ahh...", she said, when the kiss broke. "I could kiss you all day..."

"We do kiss all day when we get the chance...", he smiled. "Now...let me cater to you tonight..."

"Your pampering me...how far will this go?"

"All the way...", he said, kissing her fingers. "Its your day...your moment, Scully..."

"To keep my mind off things..."

"You deserve it don't you think?"

"No..."

"You do," he said, reaching for the knife and attempting to slice into the burned chicken.

She giggled. "Its a little hard inside..."

"Nothing a little gravy couldn't fix," he said, standing up and returning with an open can of gravy.

"Aren't you gonna heat that up?", she said bewildered.

"Oh...I thought it was ready to serve..."

"No...", she said in amazement. "Thanks again, Mulder for the meal..."

"It just started Scully...I still have dessert..."

"Oh...yummy," she said, sarcastically.

Mulder gave her a look and she smiled guiltily. "I think you'll really like the dessert..."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you..."

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't eaten yet...", he said, placing the still unheated can of gravy onto the table. "You'll get your dessert when I'm done..."

"Does it involve something to do with whipped cream?", she said, with lighted eyes.

"It does...", he said looking lovingly into her eyes. "It's not what you think..."

"Damn," she whispered.

"No...that comes later...Come on...let's eat...I worked really hard on this..."

Scully's grin widened. "Thank You again Mulder..."

Scully's arms were wrapped around Mulder's neck as she slid off his lap, breathing heavily. He lay his head back against the back of the couch, trying to still his breathing. "WOW..."

She leaned over and planted a few kisses around his face and nose. "You aren't about to go to sleep?", she said, pulling his arm.

"I need time to recuperate...", he said huffing heavily. He stood up and pressing her naked body against his.

"Let's shower and then go to bed Mulder..."

"So soon?"

"I'd like to try a few things before I get too tired..."

"Try some things?"

"Experiment a little...", she smiled, pulling him with her towards the bedroom. "With the whipped cream..."

"Dessert..."

"What was the dessert gonna be?"

"I found a key lime pie in the freezer...", he admitted.

Scully stopped in her tracks. "Bring it...We'll need it soon..."

Mulder let her go and then stepped into the kitchen in his birthday suit and retrieved the pie from the fridge where it had unthawed. He grabbed two spoons and hurried into the bedroom. After they're quick shower, they toweled each other off and walked into their bedroom, hand in hand, still bare, refusing to put clothes on since they knew they wouldn't be needing it.

"You know...we really should have that couch cleaned...", she said, slipping under the sheets, pulling it up to cover her breast. "As many times as we've used it..."

"I know," he smiled wickedly. "I'll clean it tomorrow...Put it on my Honey-Do-Lists..."

He snaked over to her under the covers and pressed his warm body against her. "No shop talk tonight, Scully..."

"I didn't say anything yet," she said, pouting.

"Just in case...I know it was about to flood...those thoughts about Christian...this is our moment, Scully...we've got a whole pie to use..."

"All the calories," she grinned.

"We'll work them off, " he said, kissing her lips.

He picked up one of the spoons that were stuck in the pie sitting near her side of the bed. He brought the spoon to her mouth to feed her. She opened her mouth and he gently slid the spoon in. She clamped down on the spoon and he slowly removed it and then leaned in to kiss her, sharing their dessert. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as they kissed playfully.

_**Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital-**_

"Hello, Dr. Scully," Christian said with a smile.

Scully's eyes widened. "Christian!"

"He started talking last night," his mother smiled.

"That's incredible," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he nodded. "My eyes are still blurry."

"That's okay...We're gonna work on it...okay..."

She grabbed up his chart and then stepped out into the hall and made her way over to the nurses station. She searched through it and then turned to the R.N on duty. "Christian..."

"Fearon," the Nurse interrupted excitedly. "Its a miracle..."

Scully's narrowed and with a determined voice she spoke, "He's not out of the woods yet...I need his Hex levels checked quarterly I need his Vitamin cocktail I.V bag changed and checked. His vitals also need to be recorded by anyone coming in contact with him."

"Yes, Dr.", the nurse nodded.

"Everyone needs to be aware that he is a test case. I don't want any mistakes!"

The nurse nodded nervously. "Yes Doctor."

She closed the chart and handed it to the nurse. "Call me immediately if there is any changes in his condition."

"Will do."

Scully turned and walked down the dark corridor. She had other patients to look after. She later sat in the Women's locker room pouring over her notes when the phone rang. "Scully..."

"Hey Scully..."

"Hi...Mulder...", she smiled.

"I thought I'd bring you lunch..."

"Mulder...I know that tone..."

"Do you?", he said, entering the women's locker room.

She smiled. "Mulder...we can't..."

"We never did it in here, Scully..."

"I'm on call, Mulder...I'm going over Christian's files..."

"Nothing...not even a kiss..."

"Someone can walk in her any second," she said, sighing loudly.

He wrapped his hands around her face as he knelt down in front of her and kissed her firmly. "I was actually heading to the hardware store and just stopped by to kiss and fondle you..."

Scully laughed. "What are you getting at the hardware store?"

"I'm...I'm tinkering...", he laughed.

Scully rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to think that's code word for you trying to learn what tools are."

Mulder cocked his head to the side, a small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. "You know me so well."

"Did I tell you today that I loved you?"

"Twice last night and once this morning," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Mulder," she said, embarrassed.

"There's no one here..."

Just then the door opened and a fellow female doctor screamed out at his presence.

"I was...just leaving," he nodded.

He kissed Scully on the forehead. "See you at home..."

"Okay," she said, as he hurried out of the locker room.

The other doctor shook her head, glaring in Scully's direction and then headed to her locker.

Scully smiled to herself and then refocused again on her paperwork.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Curing the Incurable**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, Post IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Dr. Scully...You are trying to save his life with vitamins and juices?", Father Ybarra said, gripping the folder in his hand as he stood inside her office.

Scully was seated at her desk in front of her computer, writing in her notes. "Father...We discussed this so unless you have something more to mention, I'd appreciate if you let me finish my reports."

"Why do you insist on putting his parents through this?", he said, staring directly at her, unmoving.

"This is between his parents and myself, as his physician Father Ybarra...Close the door on your way out..."

"Dr. Scully, I'm your superior...maybe you need to remember that..."

Scully placed her pen down and looked up at him then. "I do Father...but you're interrupting my work. I have a job to do, Father...Let me do it!"

Scully went back to her paperwork. She could hear her door close as he left. She shook her head. "That man is vile...", she whispered.

Scully pulled up in front of their home and then walked in to find no sign of Mulder. She sat down her briefcase and then walked over to the side door. She could see it was left open and she could hear a noise coming from the barn a few distances away. She walked over to the barn, being careful not to fall into any holes in the ground. She never came out to this part of their yard, she had no reason too, so she tread the unfamiliar pathway which lead right to the rickety off-white barn. "Mulder?", she called out.

"In here," he said, over a radio.

"Whatcha doing?", she said, walking in to find Mulder dressed in a faded pair of jeans with oil smeared over them and a ratty t-shirt scrunched over an old car engine with a repair manual displayed next to it.

"Whoa...am I in the wrong barn?", she said, looking him over.

He smiled over to her. "I think you are...you need to try the old farmhouse about two miles away..."

"Mulder...really...what are you doing?", she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to have a hobby...", he smiled. "Trying to learn how to fix a car engine..."

"But you can't even fix the sink," she sighed.

"The sink is not a car engine, Scully..."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that Mulder...I would assume you'd be capable of fixing the sink before you jump into something so big as a car engine...Why all of sudden?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno...Not many people ask for paranormal investigations out here in no-man's land or around these parts for that matter...things are a little slow on the business end...I dunno...I needed something to do beside clip newspapers...", he said, fingering the manual.

Scully looked around at the dusty work area Mulder was fixing up as his tool area. "You know it still smells like cow manure in here..."

He sniffed the air. "I guess I'm used to it by now, I don't even smell it."

She walked over closer to him, she always needed to be in his center when she was around him. Mulder kissed her forehead lightly. "How was work? Any progress with Christian?"

"There is," she smiled. "He's improving...almost miraculously."

Mulder looked over to her chest at her golden cross necklace and then up to her eyes. "Sounds like it..."

"Father Ybarra's still hounding me...But its nothing I can't handle," she said quickly, as she noticed his face tense up at the mention of Father Ybarra.

Mulder despised the man for what he felt was harassment of Scully over the Christian Fearon case. They were always butting heads. He knew that Scully could handle herself, but he still wanted to hurt the man, priest or not.

"But you're okay," he said, searching her eyes.

"Yes, " she nodded. "I'm about to start dinner...I'll ring the dinner bell when its ready...Do you have your dinner bell?"

Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "With me always..."

"Good," she smiled as she way back to the grassy path that lead back to their house. "Hey Scully.."

"Hmm...?", she said whirling around.

"You seem kind of distant...out of it...maybe..."

She smiled quickly. "I could use a good hot soak..."

"After dinner I'll run you a nice hot bubble bath, I'll put the radio on classical music, light a few candles and even bring you a glass of wine...", he said, bridging the gap between them and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "

"You promise?", she sighed heavily. She could feel exhaustion and tension in her shoulders.

"You know I do...Just ring the bell when its time for chow..."

"Alright," she said, blowing a kiss his way.

He caught it and placed it over his heart. He mouthed the words, "Love you," before turning back to his 'tinkering'.

Scully made her way back to the house and tossed off her coat onto the now cleaned couch where they performed several maneuvers whenever the mood struck them. She had showered at the hospital before putting on her street clothes, so she threw on an old apron and busied herself around the kitchen, cooking a quick meal so she could get that bath and relax. When she was done with cooking, she called Mulder in and he came in and washed his hands at the kitchen sink. She nodded when she saw him wash them. "All that obedience training is paying off," she mocked.

"Ruff," he said, bending down and licking her ear.

"Aagh," she said, moving away from him quickly and seating herself at the table.

"Looks good Scully..."

"Something quick this time...I don't have much energy right now...I've been on the phone all day with Gerson physicians trying to get the right combination or at least one that works that could boost him even further...You know if this works, Mulder...It'll make medical history..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?", he said, as she spoon the spaghetti sauce over his pasta. He poured himself some salad dressing as did she, and they both grabbed a slice of rustic Italian bread to go with their meal.

"Everything could change if this works out that is...I may even decide to a few weeks and get trained with the Gerson method...they have a Physician training seminar."

"Sounds good, Scully...Just don't get your hopes up."

She nodded her head. "I'm trying not too."

After dinner, Mulder prepared the tub for her bath. He ran the scolding hot water, just as she liked it and added some of her almond bubble bath. He lit several candles around the tub being careful not to set anything on fire, and he turned on the radio they kept in the bathroom for her soaks and put it on the classical station. He gathered up her shampoos and conditioners for her to choose and place a few fluffy towels within reach for her. He brought her in a glass of wine and placed it near the tub so she could grab it up. He turned off the lights so that there was a soft glow of candles, highlighting her oasis. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her up by the waist from where she was loading the dishwasher and carried her into the bathroom.

"Oh Mulder...", she said, surprised. "It smells so good in here..."

"Take your time...I know you'll fall asleep in here so I'll wake you in about an hour an a half,:" he said, turning to walk out the door but she grabbed his arm.

"Will you share it with me?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, " she smiled.

He looked down at his oily and dirty clothes. "Let me shower this off first," he said, stepping over to the separate shower. "Just get in...and I'll join you..."

"Okay," she said, stripping off her clothes.

Mulder too was stripping off his clothes and for a moment they looked at each other and laughed, finding it comical, a joke that only they understood. But then they both stepped into their prospective area. After Mulder quickly washed off the muck of the barn and the sweat from tinkering out in the heat, he stepped out and walked over to the tub, leaving a trail of water behind him. Scully smiled when she looked up at him and he held out his hand for her and pulled her up. He then positioned himself in back of her and then sat down, pulling her down to sit on his lap. She leaned back as the water trailed up covering her chest but Mulder let his fingers roam all over her body, kissing every inch he could reach. "Hmmm...this feels good...just you and me...", she sighed.

"Rest your eyes Scully," he said, smoothing the silken water over her skin. "Let all the problems and concerns melt away."

She closed her eyes as she leaned back again him and relaxed her body as he held her in his arms. Within a few moments, she was sleep and he sat there watching her as she relaxed her whole body against him, drifting off deeper into sleep.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Curing The Incurable**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2011, Post IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter.**

Scully woke up suddenly after feeling pressure between her legs. She was still in the tub laying on top of Mulder's lap. She knew what he was doing, it wasn't the first or last time they'd been intimate in the tub and so she positioned herself for better leverage until she collapsed back breathing heavily as he showered her with kisses. They stood up and made their way back to the bed, this time dressing in sleep clothes and curling up to each other as they slept through the night.

**Two Weeks Later**

Scully closed her office door and made her way down the dark corridor, past a group of young nuns who were lost in their own world. She walked down the steps and made a beeline for the children's ward where Christian was. She was surprised to see Father Ybarra standing with Christian's parents as they cried. Scully glanced over to Christian and he was sitting up smiling at her. "Christian," she said, warmly. "You're going home today..."

"Yes I am, Dr. Scully," he smiled.

"I'm here with the release forms," she said, handing them to his parents.

His mother was smiling in between tears. "I can't believe it...", she whimpered.

Scully smiled kindly. "He will have to be on a strict diet from now on...Here's the instructions. No processed foods of any kind...He'll need to eat a strict Vegan diet with the majority of his diet coming from natural fruit and vegetable juices. He'll need to keep to his vitamin regiment. This will alter your entire way of life...", she paused.

The Fearon's nodded to each other and then turned back to her. "Financially...", Scully continued.

"We know," his dad interrupted. "We'll do what it takes."

"If for any reason he has trouble, you need to bring him back in. And we'll need weekly check-up's to chart his progress."

The parents looked over to the paperwork. "There's a consent form asking permission to use him in any publications including the hospitals and for my research grants."

They nodded as they both signed the forms on the clipboard. "Do you have any questions?", she asked.

"No," they both said, shaking their heads.

Scully looked over to Father Ybarra for the first time since entering the room. She turned her gaze away quickly, shooting a smile over to Christian. "Christian, whats the first thing you're gonna do when you get home?"

The severely disabled boy smiled. "I'm gonna email my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful," he grinned.

"Well, tell her I said hi, okay? I'll see you in a week, Christian."

"Thanks, Dr. Scully.", his father said, lifting Christian and placing him into his wheelchair.

"See you in a week," she said, clasping Mrs. Fearon's hands. "Take care..."

"We will...", she said, grabbing up his things in a bag. His mother knew the routine having been in and out of the hospital with Christian and so she packed up his things quickly.

Scully walked out into the hall and was aware that Father Ybarra had followed her. "Yes, Father?", she said swinging around.

"Don't you have other patients to tend too?", he sneered.

Scully laughed a little. "Do you have other doctor's you need to harass, Father?"

His eyes narrowed and he turned to walk down the hall. She shook her head as she moved on to the next room with another child with a serious condition that needed her attention.

When Scully made her way back to her office she was surprised to see Mulder sitting at her desk using the computer. She smiled as he looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I have a key," he said, pointing to his set of keys.

"Remind me to hide my keys the next time", she said, rolling her eyes.

"I made a copy...so I could maybe surprise you by sitting here naked dressed in a bow one day...", he said with dark hazel eyes.

She grinned. "I wouldn't put it past you...".

"That's not all I would do," he said, pulling her down onto his lap.

"There might be another doctor on the other side of this wall," she whispered.

"I'm a hands-on-kind-of-a-guy, Scully...", he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "If I make you scream...they'll just know how much I love you..."

"Mulder, you are not doing that here!", she said, looking towards both doors. "And be quiet they might hear you..."

"Oh..._them_...," he whispered into her ear, causing a tickling sensation.

She made a sound and quickly covered her mouth. "Mulder, get out of here," she whispered with a grin.

Mulder too was grinning as he held her tightly, lightly kissing her fingers. "I thought I'd take you to a romantic dinner..."

"In this town?", she said, smirked.

"Scully, greasy diner's are where we fell in love..."

Scully smirked again. "Mulder, reminding me of all those greasy diner's only reminds me of what happened after we ate there...especially riding in the car with you."

Mulder laughed. "Don't you want to go out and celebrate the success of your new treatment and for discharging Christian again?"

"I do...but the last thing I want to do is be surrounded by a bunch of strangers...", she sighed.

"How about I pick up dinner..."

"We can't have it delivered Mulder...they don't go out that far...You know that."

"I do miss Pizza," he sighed. "We'll have a quiet evening at home...by the fireplace...with lots of wine...lots of touching...lots of kisses..."

"I swear your whole day revolves around getting lucky," she smirked.

"Whats wrong with that?", he said seriously. "Plus...we don't have to do anything...if you don't want too...We already get it on more than people who use Viagra."

"God, I hope you never have to use that stuff to get turned on...", she said, kissing his chin.

"I'm a feral man, Scully...I'm feral and I have the stamina of a bull...Not only that...but not to brag or anything... but I got a medically-declared-barren-woman pregnant!," he said, patting himself on the back. "I think I can still get it up until the day I die...as a matter of fact, I want to die right after we make love...wrapped in your arms..."

"I'd say that was romantic, if it weren't so creepy," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you making fun of me?", he said, as he ran his fingers over her back.

"Never," she smirked. "What will you pick up for our romantic dinner...in this one-horse town, Mulder?"

"We really need to maybe take a weekend to go somewhere with a real city with an actual variety of food...We haven't had Chinese food in years."

"That's because the Chinese restaurant here is cooked by their Mexican staff...who made egg rolls out of tortillas." she laughed. "We haven't been back since...plus...that's not romantic, Mulder...Chinese food?"

"Okay...I'd say pizza but you'd hit me for that too...", he said.

"Definitely..."

"Well...in a town this size...with such horrible restaurants...We're left with one choice... Rotisserie Chicken."

Scully sighed and then slid off of his lap. "I miss city life sometimes..."

Mulder looked concerned. "I promise to take you somewhere soon...Anywhere you want to go...with good food and lots of sun...", he smiled.

"I was burned to a crisp the last time..."

"Well...not as much sun," he grinned.

"Okay...let's go...this romantic dinner by fire awaits," she said, turning off her computer and slipping on her coat.

Mulder laid a blanket down in front of the fire and wrapped Scully in his arms. She handed him a glass of wine and they sipped it in silence as they watched the fire. He then turned his attention to the beautiful red head in his arms. "I love you, you know that..."

"You tell me every chance you get," she said softly. "I love you..."

"You know...what you said earlier...about missing the city...is that true?"

She turned to face him and snuggled up against his chest. "I miss our old life sometimes...not the constant running or the fearing for our lives thing...but I do miss the city...how close we were to everything within reach...close enough to visit my mom some times...close enough to go to the cultural events...that we never got to go too but could have had we not been so tired or recovering from an injury," she sighed. "But...I wouldn't trade this for anything...except for having William with us, Mulder...this is what I would dream about whenever I thought about us together...even before we became a couple...I wanted this with you..."

Mulder nodded but remained silent.

"If this all wouldn't have happened...I mean...there's parts of it I wish hadn't happened..."

"Giving up our son...", Mulder whispered.

"Yes," she said quietly. "And the hiding part that we did...but I am grateful that they backed off from us for so long and for the past few years we've gotten to really live in peace...I dunno...I guess I'm trying to say that...I would never have met Christian...he'd probably have died by now already...I wouldn't have known what this life with you would have been like...if we were still stuck in the city somewhere. I love coming home to you...I love our little home...I'm happy that you're not in danger...I love my job...and while it lasts...I want to enjoy it as it is...before..."

"Sshh," Mulder said, placing a finger over her lips.

She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth and his chest moved up and down. She could hear his heart beating and she felt so completely safe.

"Don't fall asleep this time...", he whispered back.

"I won't," she said as her eyes flew open. "I just cherish these moments with you...Every moment with you..."

"Scully...You are everything I could've ever asked for...how in the world did I get so lucky to find you?", he asked, as a tear fell down his cheek. "Sometimes...I sit and wonder...It's just amazing to me that they assigned you to debunk me...and what they didn't know...what we didn't know...but our souls knew...that we were meant to be together...that we were one half of a whole...Its mind boggling...", he sighed.

She touched his lips with her finger and then slid her hand behind his head and pressed her lips to his. He responded by slipping his hands in back of her head and pressing hard onto her mouth, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth which made her gasp. "Mulder...", she whispered.

Mulder continued to assault her neck and face with hungry kisses as his hands trailed over her body. "I love you Scully..."

"God, Mulder... I love you," she said, as her hands traveled up under his shirt. "Let's make love right here, Mulder..."

"We don't have too, Scully...", he said, pulling back. "I just want to hold you...wrap you in my arms...feel your presence...and hold you..."

"You sure?", she said, cocking her head to one side and looking him in the eye.

"Yes, I'm sure...", he said, as he laid her down on the blankets.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. They were eye to eye staring deeply into eachother's eyes, right into their souls. A hand moved over to her cheek as she reached out to touch his face. "Scully...I'm not sure if we can keep our hands to over-selves...", he chuckled.

"I don't think so either," she giggled.

"Well, take our time," he said, as he took off her shirt.

She reached up and pulled off his as they lavished each other with kisses. "This is us...Mulder...you and me...this is what we do..."

"Show each other how much we care? Show it physically..."

"Yes," she said, as her hands grabbed on to his shoulders. "This is us...and I wouldn't change _this_ for the world..."

Mulder smiled down to her as he removed her clothing. "I wouldn't either..."

**The End**

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


End file.
